bubbleguppiesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Nonny/@comment-5424767-20120825071302
Hi guys! Today this is my first story I'm gonna show you, please don't have bad comments/ or someone copying my story! (If you know someone who is always stealing the wikia fans stories tell me please then!) Bubble Guppies- A CRAZY Day!!! It is a good day since in Bubbletucky city while the Bubble Guppies is having a fun time studying at the school, but... Gil: Hey, Come'on! Let's paly something cool! All: Yeah! The Bubble Guppies then decided to play bumping cars, but Mr. Grouper said it is too dangerous, then they decided to play bungee jump but Mr. G still said No. Gil: Aww, Gross! What are we gonna play then?!! Molly: Maybe we can chat on our Wikia account? Deema: Of course not!! Didn't you remember that DarkGuppy?!! It thrills me!!!! Goby: Emm... Actually that was me and Gil.......Sorry. Gil: Goby, No!! Deema&Oona: WHAATTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Deema: You almost made us scared! Why did you do that!!! Oona: And my old computer won't be crashed if you don't do that!! Gil&Goby: W...We're sorry!! Please don't kill us!!! But Deema and Oona as too angry to clam down, so they all had a real fight with Gil and Goby. Gil&Goby: WAAAAAAAAAH! So, the real fight begins with Molly and Nonny watching at the back. Molly: My, my I've should have known that before! (frowning) Nonny: Whew, Typical,,,(sigh) Later... Everyone was bored because they didn't know what should they play, only Gil who was still thinking. Then... Gil: I've got an idea!! Oona;Really? What? (Note: Please remember that Deema and Oona has stopped being mad at Gil and Goby.) Gil: Let's play PILLOW FIGHT!!! All: Yeah! Nonny: But, what if Mr. Grouper said no again? Mr. G: Okay you can play but you have to play in the playrooms! All: YEEEEEEEHAAAAAWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!! So the Bubble Guppies went to the Playroom and play Pillow Fight. They all had a good time, Nonny: Youch! (been hit by a pillow) Who's that?! Gil: Sorry Nonny, It's me! Nonny: Okay Gil, one more time or I'll... But Gil was not listening, he was trying to throw the pillow to Goby, but he missed. Instead, the pillow he is throwing, is turned out to be Nonny! Nonny: Okay, you calls me for your own trouble! (swims away) Nonny then came back with some pies on his hand, he aims for Gil, whcih he is nearby. Nonny then throws the pie into Gil, which turned out, hit in Gil's face! There was a silence, but then everyone laugh off the top after seeing Gil!! Gil: (lips the pie on his face) WOW! Grape pie! Great idea Nonny! Let's play FOOD FIGHT!!!!!! This, sure was a great idea thanks to Nonny. So everyone had a fun time plaing Food fight, until... Mr. G: Hey guys, it's time to.....Ouch! (had a meatball thrown on his face) Everyone then laughed at Mr. Grouper until Deema says... Deema: Oops! Sorry Mr. Grouper! Mr.G: It's ok! But it is time to go home! All: AAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Nonny: Hey! But we can still chat on Wikia! Deema: And don't get me scared with the DarkGuppy account or I'll take my frying pan to hit you at your own house!!!! Goby: Okay Okay! I'll do anything you want! Just don't kill me!!!! All: (laughs at Goby) The End!